L'assassin
by Asile in the Dark
Summary: Tout va mal dans le monde de la sorcellerie! Harry Potter est mort et Voldemort est en passe de prendre le pouvoir. Cependant, dans les ténèbres environnantes, une lueur d'espoir grandit. Mais qui est ce mercenaire qu'à engager Dumbledore?
1. Default Chapter

Je sais. Cette fic ressemble à Malédiction. Mais elle est totalement différente. Ici, Voldemort est vivant et en passe de prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre. Harry a disparu mais Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Pomfresh savent où il est. Il revient pour accomplir son destin et non pour se venger.  
  
Pas de slash, en tout cas pas dans les couples principaux. Le rating pourra passer à R plus tard mais pour l'instant G voir Pg-13 suffit.  
  
Le deuxième chapitre va tarder car je n'aurais pas accès à un ordinateur avant le 29 juin, vacances obligent. Après, il faudra le temps de le taper voir de l'écrire si ce n'est déjà fait. J'essaierai de mettre le cinquième chapitre de Malédiction en même temps si j'arrive à l'écrire. Je bloque sur ce chapitre car on va voir la « sœur » d'Eva mais aussi une confrontation Draco/Eva. Je tiens à préciser que j'envisage de réécrire le chapitre 1 de Chroniques de Guerre pour l'adapter au tome 5 vu que l'on m'a demandé de continuer. Ça me fait trois fics en route donc les chapitres viendront selon mon inspiration pour chaque fic.  
  
Je tiens à préciser que je vais utiliser les noms anglais en alternative avec les traductions françaises. Je lis tellement de fic en anglais ces derniers temps que je ne fais plus la différence. Donc, attendez-vous de voir des Snape/Rogue, des muggles/moldus, Sang de bourbe/Mudblood, enfants de moldus/Muggleborns.....  
  
L'assassin.  
  
¤ Quelque part en Angleterre (A/N : je sais c'est très précis) ¤  
  
- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais je n'ai pas le choix !  
  
...  
  
-Allez ! Laisse-moi faire ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu vas la porter toute ta vie ! C'est juste le temps d'y arriver, juste une heure ou deux !  
  
...  
  
- Tu sais très bien que je suis obligé de le faire! Et réjouis-toi que ça ne soit pas l'autre !  
  
... Bon, d'accord... Vas-y !  
  
-Merci.  
  
¤Infirmerie de Poudlard, Angleterre. ¤  
  
-Albus ! Voyons ! Restez un peu tranquille !  
  
-Oui Pompom !  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, arrêta de gigoter et se tint immobile sur le bord du lit de l'infirmerie.  
  
-Alors, vos blessures se cicatrisent bien mais je crains que les lésions de votre colonne vertébrale ne soient irréversibles !  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais, Tom savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il m'a lancé ce sort. Bon, je dois aller me préparer pour le festin.  
  
-Bien, mais je vous veux demain ici même pour de nouveaux examens !  
  
-Oui, Pompom !  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement et une Minerva MacGonagall, essoufflée, entra une lettre à la main.  
  
- ... reçu...réponse...accepte !  
  
-Reprenez vous Minerva et donnez moi ce parchemin !  
  
La directrice adjointe s'exécuta et tendit la missive au célèbre sorcier. Celui-ci soupira lorsqu'il prit connaissance du message. Très court, il lui enleva un point des épaules. Silencieusement, il le présenta à Mme Pomfresh qui l'exposa à la flamme d'une bougie proche.  
  
Ainsi disparurent deux simples mots mais chargés d'un terrible sens.  
  
J'arrive.  
  
¤Manoir Malfoy, Angleterre. ¤  
  
- Mes chers Death-Eaters, nous sommes réunis, ici même, en ce jour béni et honni, pour célébrer un anniversaire.  
  
L'assemblée montra bruyamment sa joie mais se tut rapidement à un signe de l'orateur qui se dressait devant eux.  
  
- Deux en fait ! Oui, vous vous souvenez tous de ce jour, il y a 23 ans, où Harry Potter me réduisit à néant !  
  
Des murmures d'approbation et de haine se firent entendre mais qui, comme précédemment, moururent rapidement.  
  
-Mais, pendant seize longues années, j'ai ruminé ma haine et reconstruit mon empire. Seize années durant lesquelles j'ai couvé ma soif de vengeance !  
  
Un silence imposant s'installa donnant plus de force au discours.  
  
-Seize années ont passés. Oui. Mais mes pouvoirs n'ont fait que croître !  
  
De nouvelles acclamations fusèrent.  
  
- Ils ont tellement augmenté que la prophétie a tourné en ma faveur et que, de ma main, il y a six ans, est tombé l'autre élu ! J'ai tué Harry Potter !  
  
De nouveau, les death-eaters se gardèrent d'interrompre le répit imposé par leur maître.  
  
- Cela a été dur. J'ai souffert de trahison dans mon plus proche cercle ! J'ai perdu nombre d'hommes dans les batailles ! J'ai du déjouer de nombreux pièges tout le long de ma remontée au pouvoir ! Mais j'ai réussi ! Seul le temps m'empêche de prendre le contrôle du pays et d'y chasser les muggles et mudbloods !!  
  
L'agrément de l'unanimité de l'assistance était palpable dans l'air. Les projets exposés étaient souhaités de tous.  
  
- Il y a peu, un grand combat à été gagné ! Dumbledore est maintenant handicapé et les barrières de Poudlard ont été fragilisées par l'affaiblissement de ce vieux fou sénile ! Ce soir, un événement, dont se souviendra l'histoire, aura lieu ! Ce soir, nous marchons sur Poudlard !  
  
Une ovation secoua la masse de death-eaters qui se mit en route vers les Highlands d'Ecosse où se dresse l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.  
  
¤ Poudlard, Angleterre ¤  
  
D'énormes citrouilles, des araignées et leurs toiles, des chauves- souris, des fantômes. Voilà la recette du décor de la Grande Salle de Poudlard pour Halloween. Dans la pièce, se trouvait non seulement les élèves et les professeurs, mais aussi des enfants de tout âges, des adultes réfugiés, et les défenseurs du château : aurors, membres de l'ordre du phoenix, langues-de-plomb.......  
  
-Mes chers élèves, professeurs, invités, nous sommes réunis en ce jour et en ce lieu pour célébrer la fête d'Halloween. La signification de cette date est différente pour chacun de nous mais en même temps très similaire. Dans l'antiquité, la nuit d'halloween, appelée alors nuit de Samain, avait une symbolique de renouvellement. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que les anciennes croyances soient confirmées et que demain apporte son lot de renouveau ! Mais avant de vous laisser remplir vos estomacs, je voudrais que l'on porte un toast à tous ceux tombés ces dernières années !  
  
La salle se leva et tout le monde éleva leur verre. Puis, dans un synchronisme parfait, déclara sous le ciel orageux représenté par le plafond enchanté :  
  
-A nos frères, à nos parents, à nos fils, à nos amis, à nos ennemis !  
  
Enfin, le directeur libéra l'assemblée de son jeûne et se tourna vers sa voisine Minerva MacGonagall.  
  
- Toujours aucune nouvelle ?  
  
-Non, aucune.  
  
-Il ne nous reste plus à qu'attendre alors.  
  
-Oui, attendre.  
  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement laissant entrer un auror essoufflé.  
  
- Death-Eaters !!!!!  
  
La panique se propagea rapidement dans la pièce et la directrice adjointe dut faire retentir une petite explosion pour obtenir le silence.  
  
-Que les élèves retournent dans leur dortoir avec les plus jeunes ! Si des sixièmes et des septièmes années désirent combattre, ils peuvent rester. Je vous prierai de vous diriger vers les salles communes dans le calme et le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Les adolescents et les enfants des réfugiés sortir et se dirigèrent vers les différentes directions qui leur avaient été indiqués tandis que les combattants marchaient vers le danger et leur mort pour certains d'entre eux.  
  
Dans le parc, les attendait l'armée de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci et son plus proche cercle bien en retrait du front. Parmi les résistants, on retrouvait par contre les plus illustres figures : Albus Dumbledore et sa chaise volante, Alastor Maugrey et son œil magique, Minerva MacGonagall, Rémus Lupin, Charlie et Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger.....  
  
Le coup d'envoi fut rapidement donné et le mal se mêla une nouvelle fois au bien. Beaucoup moins nombreux que les partisans du mage noir, les guerriers de la lumière affrontaient plusieurs adversaires. Cependant, le surnombre des death-eaters n'empêcha pas certaines personnes de se retrouver en face de figure honnie. Ainsi, Nymphodora Tonks se battait avec hargne conte sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange tandis que Severus Snape atteignait Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Severus s'était vite retrouvé face à son vieil ami Lucius. Il le savait plus puissant mais il espérait toutefois pouvoir le vaincre. Cependant il remarqua bien vite que son adversaire avait fait quelques progrès depuis qu'ils avaient combattu pour la dernière fois et qu'il était largement dominé. Lucius utilisait des sorts dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et il avait aussi un mal de chien à les éviter et à les contrer. Ce qu'il ne vit pas par contre, c'était que leur combat les éloignait de la bataille et qu'il les menait droit sur la forêt interdite.  
  
S'écartant pour éviter un nouveau sortilège provenant de son opposant, Severus trébucha sur une racine et perdit sa baguette et se cogna la tête contre un tronc dans la foulée. Du sang coulait devant ses yeux et il distinguait faiblement la silhouette de Malfoy le dominant.  
  
- Tu vas payer pour ta trahison, chien ! Ecartelegio !  
  
Severus sentait ses quatre membres s'écarter sous l'effet du sort. Il oublia les orages et la pluie diluvienne, il oublia l'affrontement qui faisait rage plus loin entre le bien et le mal, il oublia la brûlure lancinante et récurrente de la marque des ténèbres, il oublia le monde entier. Il n'avait conscience que de la douleur et des pulsions répétitives que lui transmettait la terre sur laquelle il se préparait à mourir.  
  
Soudain, la douleur cessa. Severus reçut alors sur son ventre une sphère difforme et poisseuse. Il essuya rapidement le sang sur son visage, éclaircissant ainsi sa vue. Il regarda ce qui trônait maintenant dans ses mains et le lâcha immédiatement. Non loin de lui, gisait le corps sans tête de Lucius Titus Malfoy.  
  
L'ancien espion récupéra sa baguette et se releva difficilement. Il observa un instant le champ de bataille, notant au passage qu'il dominait entièrement le parc de Poudlard de son perchoir. Il remarqua aussi que les Death-Eaters gagnaient petit à petit du terrain sur les défenseurs du château. Il allait commencer à les rejoindre quand il fut violemment jeté à terre.  
  
Une ombre noir le dépassa et vint se positionner entre lui et la bataille. Il découvrit bientôt que son agresseur était en fait un étalon noir et son cavalier. Celui-ci dégaina un sabre et un cor qui brillèrent à la lueur d'un éclair lointain. Tout à coup, la foudre éclata de nouveau mais de plus forte intensité. En même temps, le cheval se cambra et la corne retentit. Puis, l'animal reprit sa course vers la mêlée.  
  
Minerva MacGonagall combattait avec bravoure et hardiesse. Elle ensorcelait, métamorphosait, re-ensorcelait, re-métamorphosait, re-re- ensorcelait, re-re-métamorphosait. En résumé, elle utilisait toutes les armes à sa disposition.  
  
Elle se battait comme la gryffondor qu'elle était, en fait. Elle savait que si Severus l'avait vu, du haut de ses 68 ans défier une vingtaine de Death- Eaters, il aurait trouvait le moyen de lancer une pique sarcastique sur l'insouciance et la folie des membres de sa maison. Cette pensée lui fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres du professeur de métamorphose. Et elle repartit de plus belle dans l'affrontement.  
  
Soudain, un son de cor lui fit relever et elle aperçut une ombre descendre rapidement de la légère colline qui la surplombait. Un éclat argenté la fit sourire et elle soupira.  
  
-Elle est arrivée......  
  
Puis, elle perdit connaissance.  
  
Les élèves étaient tous rassemblés dans leurs salles communes respectives attendant avec impatience et crainte la fin de la bataille. Ils espéraient ne pas voir un nom voire plusieurs de leur entourage, famille ou amis dans ces cas là cela ne différait pas. Une perte est et sera toujours une perte.  
  
Ils étaient là, frissonnants. Ils étaient là, frémissants. Ils étaient là, transis de peur. Et pourtant, l'espoir de gagner régnait encore dans l'air. Certains se rappelaient les victoires passées, d'autres les héros tombés mais tous se souvinrent d'Harry Potter sacrifiant sa vie, se sacrifiant pour qu'ils vivent. Bien que peu des élèves pouvait se venter d'avoir connu Le Harry Potter, tous avaient au moins entendu une dizaine, que dis-je, une centaine de fois entendu son histoire.  
  
Certains élèves s'étaient regroupés autour des cheminées, d'autres dans les dortoirs, d'autres dans les escaliers, d'autres dans les fauteuils, et d'autres près des fenêtres regardant la pluie tomber mais aussi regardant le champ de bataille pour les gryffondors qui avaient eu cette idée.  
  
D'ailleurs, les élèves des autres maisons maudissaient présentement les fondateurs (pour avoir construits les tours de telle sorte que seule celle de gryffondor ait une orientation favorable à l'observation d'une grande partie parc) et le Seigneur des Ténèbres (pour avoir choisi cette portion du parc pour son attaque).  
  
Donc, dans les salles communes, tout le monde était à sa place et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Bon peut-être pas le meilleur, et peut-être pas non plus que tout allait bien mais ça c'est une autre paire de manche. Mais, cette tranquillité fut une première fois troublait pas un son de cor puis par une explosion. Ce fut alors la débandade dans les Maisons.  
  
A Gryffondor, tous se précipitèrent sur les fenêtres et purent voir un énorme trou -BOOM- non deux énormes trous fumant dans les rangs mangemoresques. BOOM ! Et un troisième trou, un ! Et sur les flancs du chaos qui régnait dans le parc, un cavalier avançait se frayant un passage en coupant les têtes avec un sabre. Non deux ! Les multiplettes et autres paires de jumelles enchantées ou non passaient de main en main dans la tour pour découvrir plus d'information sur la personne qui dégarnissait généreusement les effectifs du mage noir.  
  
Le dit mage noir pensa sûrement que les pertes dont il avait souffertes avaient assez duré puisqu'il ordonna la retraite de ses troupes. Un soupir général parcoura les gryffondors.  
  
Minuit sonna.  
  
L'aube pointait son nez et la grande salle débordait de blessés. Severus zigzaguait entre les différents patients distribuant des potions de- ci, de là.  
  
- Minerva, voyons, restez tranquille !  
  
Le maître de Potions se tourna vers sa collègue qui bougonnait devant l'infirmière.  
  
-Je ne veux pas vous voir debout avant que votre commotion ait diminué ! J'en ai déjà assez avec Albus qui ne veux pas tenir en place !  
  
-Oui, Poppy !  
  
Severus savait pourquoi la directrice des Gryffondors, qui, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, avait fait honneur à sa maison la nuit dernière, était si impatiente. La personne qui était apparu comme par magie, bon peut- être pas par magie mais au moment, avait disparu dans la forêt pour chasser ceux qui n'avaient pu transplaner, n'avait toujours pas réapparu.  
  
Des cris se firent entendre et Argus Rusard fit une entrée impressionnante en glissant sur le sol des portes comme si on l'avait jeté, ce qui était probablement le cas. Les sorciers conscients, valides et invalides, sortirent leurs baguettes et attendirent.  
  
Une jeune fille entra. Elle portait un long manteau de cuir ouvert, et en dessous, apparaissaient un plastron d'argent et un pantalon de cuir noir. A sa taille, toujours sous le manteau, étaient ceints deux sabres, deux disques tachés de sang séché et une petite quantité de potions. Son visage, enfin, était caché par chapeau noir et un foulard de la même couleur mais sa chevelure de jais pendait librement dans son dos.  
  
Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les blessés sans prêter attention aux innombrables baguettes pointées sur elles. Elle dégaina ses lames et se dirigea vers le directeur. Des sorts furent lancés mais jamais ils ne l'atteignirent. Quand elle fut devant le vieil homme, elle s'agenouilla et planta ses armes dans le sol.  
  
- Des années ont passés, mais je n'ai jamais oublié la dette que j'ai contractée. Dites et je ferais !  
  
La surprise était sur nombres des visages mais elle en fut sur plus lorsque le professeur Dumbledore répondit.  
  
- Ton destin t'appelle, mon enfant.  
  
Severus vit la jeune femme tressaillir presque imperceptiblement.  
  
- Le temps qui m'a été donné m'a permis de l'accepter. Mettez le prix et je ferai !  
  
Un mercenaire ! Le professeur Dumbledore avait contacté un mercenaire ! Il devait être désespéré pour en arriver à une telle extrémité !  
  
- De ta dette, je te libérerai ! De tes chaînes, je te libérerai ! De ta quête, je te libérerai !  
  
Severus vit Minerva se lever et se rapprocher du directeur.  
  
- Moi, Minerva MacGonagall, je fais le serment solennel que je veillerai à ce que ce marché soit respecté !  
  
Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
- Moi, Pompom Pomfresh, je fais le serment solennel que je veillerai à ce que ce marché soit respecté !  
  
Et voilà que Poppy s'y mettait ! Ces trois là avaient intérêt à ce que leurs explications soient plausibles.  
  
- Que ce pacte soit scellé ! Avec du temps, je vous protégerai !  
  
La femme se releva, rengaina ses sabres et enleva son chapeau et son foulard. Un tatouage tribal soulignait la ligne de sa mâchoire et empiétait sur ses joues. Elle se retourna et son regard balaya la salle. Ses yeux bleus, pailletés d'or, s'arrêtèrent un moment sur Severus mais continua son chemin jusqu'à la plaque commémorative. Un voile de tristesse recouvra un court instant ses pupilles.  
  
-Plus tôt, mon retour aurait dû être.  
  
-Plus tôt, prête tu n'aurais été.  
  
-Plus tôt, étranglé vous auriez été !  
  
Minerva marmonna quelque chose comme « deux vrais gamins » qui fit sourire la mercenaire. Celle-ci se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière.  
  
-Madame, m'acceptez-vous comme membre hebdomadaire voire journalier de votre infirmerie ?  
  
Pompom prit un air choqué et répondit à la jeune effrontée.  
  
- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas te voir entrer à l'intérieur que sur tes deux pieds et en pleine forme ! J'en ai eu mon quota de tes visites !  
  
Un rire clair et pur résonna alors dans la salle.  
  
-Bien, je vais vous laisser à vos travaux. Ma monture mérite un bon bain.  
  
Elle fit alors demi-tour et sortit de la salle, ses talons claquant sur le sol. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit rapidement les choses en main.  
  
- Bon, bon, maintenant cela de régler, il faut continuer à soigner nos blessés. Les explications viendront plus tard.  
  
La Grande Salle revint à la vie et les sorciers recommencèrent à déambuler pour donner différents soins selon leurs capacités. Severus se rapprocha de ses collègues.  
  
-Albus, j'...  
  
-Exige des explications, je sais ! Pourquoi n'allez vous pas les cueillir à la source, mon garçon ?  
  
Un sourire innocent s'était peint sur les lèvres du directeur. Le directeur des Slytherins lança un regard soupçonneux à son mentor qui continuait toujours de lui sourire mielleusement.  
  
-Bien. Puisque c'est le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses.  
  
Et il sortit, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui.  
  
Lorsque Severus atteignit le parc, il ne vit personne aux premiers abords. Puis, il distingua une silhouette dans la brume du petit matin près du lac. Il la rejoigna rapidement. L'inconnu était en train de desseller son cheval quand il arriva. Elle continua, sans se préoccuper de lui, de s'occuper de sa monture. Elle l'ignora un moment puis quand elle eut finit d'enlever tout accessoires, elle libéra l'étalon qui alla se baigner pour faire disparaître les traces de sang sur sa robe. Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Je savais que vous viendriez.  
  
Le ton était neutre mais il y résidait une invitation.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Elle eut un rire sans joie.  
  
-Ah, qui suis-je ? Bonne question !  
  
Son ton, maintenant, était plein d'amertume.  
  
-Je crains que je ne le sache moi-même !  
  
-Comment ne peut-on pas savoir qui on est ? Vous avez bien un nom, non ?  
  
-Justement, non ! Je l'ai perdu il y a de ça quelques années. Et je n'en ai pas encore gagné de nouveau.  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils. C'était possible de perdre son nom ?  
  
-Oui, ça l'est. Pour des gens comme moi, tout du moins. Mais, pour l'instant vous pouvez m'appeler Crystal. C'est le nom que j'utilise tant que je n'ai pas le mien propre.  
  
-Crystal ?  
  
- Crystal.  
  
Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres explications et il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance.  
  
-Je suis.....  
  
-Severus Snape, maître des potions de Poudlard, inventeur du Wolfbane, espion pour le compte de la lumière pendant une vingtaine d'année, professeur abhorré de la totalité des élèves et maître ès ironie et ès sarcasme. Vous voulez que je continue ?  
  
Elle ne désirait pas sa présence apparemment. Sous ses airs d'innocence, une lueur dangereuse brillait fortement. Il tendit un peu son esprit dans l'espoir de...  
  
GLUPS !  
  
Un sabre en argent reposait maintenant contre sa gorge. Et il le savait suffisamment effilé, l'ayant vu à l'œuvre.  
  
-Ne re-fai-tes plus ja-mais ça ! Vous ne voulez pas ressembler à votre ami, non ?  
  
Un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres. Il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution s'il lui prenait l'envie d'essayer de fouiller dans son esprit à nouveau. Et le souvenir de la tête de Malfoy était encore très présent dans son esprit.  
  
Sans dire un mot, elle abaissa son arme et la rangea dans son fourreau. Elle prit les disques qui pendaient à sa ceinture et s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau. Elle entreprit alors d'y enlever toutes traces de sang.  
  
Sa monture s'approcha alors d'elle et colla son museau dans son cou. C'était une superbe bête dont la couleur de la robe ferait pâlir d'envie l'aura ténébreuse du Lord noir. D'après ses traits, Severus, bien qu'il y connaissait peu en matière d'équidés, pouvait assurer la pureté de son sang. Son port de tête était noble et semblait indiquer sa provenance d'une des meilleures écuries mondiales. Cependant, ce n'est pas cela qui attira le plus le professeur non c'était l'extension argentée sur son crâne.  
  
Sous le choc, Severus fit un pas en arrière. Une Darkcorn ! Le contraire total des licornes. Alors que ces dernières symbolisaient la pureté et n'approchait que des jeunes filles vierges, les Darkcorns représentaient le mal et s'associait avec des personnes dont la noirceur de leurs âmes les enverraient tout droit en enfer sans passer par la case Saint Pierre !  
  
- Je suis un Assassin. La seule qui est réussi toutes les épreuves sur toute une année de naissance. La seule sur des milliers de personnes à tuer sans poser de questions, sans se poser de questions, avec méthode, sang- froid, doigté et précision sans que mon âme s'assombrisse. Quoique je fasse, qui que je tue, mon âme restera toujours aussi pur que du cristal. Je suis l'Assassin.  
  
Voilà, terminé !! Le prochain ne chapitre pas avant deux semaines pour cause de vacances.  
  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. N'hésitez pas ! Critiques, compliments je suis tout ouïe. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon, j'avoue !! Je suis fautive !!! Deux presque trois mois de retard !! J'ai exagéré ! Je sais. Et un chapitre des plus court en plus ! Mais c'était ça où jamais ! Je me suis fait interdire d'ordinateur peu après mon retour et ça ne fait que trois jour que je peux y tripatouiller vraiment sans avoir à guetter mes parents.

Le prochain chapitre de Malédiction de viendra pas tout de suite car j'ai un emploi du temps de merde (c'est-à-dire des trous de partout mais surtout deux jours par semaine que je termine à 18h dont avec 4 heures de SVT à la suite, la mort) et parce que je suis submergé de devoirs, écriture d'invention par ci, devoir maison par là, un enfer ! Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, il écrit au brouillon mais il faut que je trouve le temps de le taper et corriger ce qui ne me plait plus.

Ce chapitre est court mais il vous indiquera un peu plus sur les persos notamment sur Crystal. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé que cette fic ne serait pas très longue. Dix chapitres, tout au plus mais il y aura peut-etre une sequel.

J'envisage de m'atteler à une traduction, si l'auteur accepte bien sur mais si vous voulez aller la lire, vous la trouverez dans mes favorites stories : « You Want What » d' Alyce of Togas

* * *

L'Assassin.

Chapitre 2.

-Le professeur Snape à raison, professeur ! Nous ne pouvons pas placer notre confiance dans une mercenaire ! Il suffit qu'elle reçoit une offre plus conséquente que la votre et elle nous trahira sans aucun remords.

L'Ordre du phoenix était réuni au grand complet dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour discuter de la bataille mais la conversation avait vite dévié sur un sujet un peu plus délicat et surtout plus houleux. L'arrivée impromptue de la guerrière n'était décidément pas du goût de tout le monde. En fait, à part le directeur, le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh, tous les membres de l'organisation semblaient contre l'engagement de la combattante.

Tous ? Non ! Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, était resté totalement neutre et silencieux. Il était tiraillé entre sa conscience humaine qui voulait tenir avec la majorité tandis que son moi bestiale, son coté canidé était près à bondir pour défendre la jeune femme aux prix de la vie de ses amis et même de sa vie s'il le fallait. Cependant, Rémus, étant un homme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir, contenait péniblement le loup. Et pour cause, la puissance du sentiment que celui-ci éprouvait envers cette personne surprenait grandement l'humain qui n'avait jamais ressenti pareille émotion.

Dumbledore avait remarqué l'absence de participation aux débats de son ancien élève qui semblait un peu ailleurs mais il avait, pour l'instant, d'autres chats à fouetter notamment à répondre aux injections de son professeur d'arithmancie, j'ai nommé, Hermione Granger.

-Sachez, Miss Granger, que Voldemort, -frissonnement général-, oui Voldemort, car c'est bien de lui que vous parler en mots couverts, ne peut lui offrir ce que je lui offre, ce que nous lui offrons ?

-Et qu'allons nous lui donner ? Une tête comme trophée de chasse ?

-Un peu de respect, Granger !

-Laissez, Severus ! Nous pouvons lui offrir ce dont elle a toujours rêvé, la liberté ! Une liberté qu'elle recherche depuis des années. Elle devra, par la suite, faire des choix difficiles et pas souvent évidents mais elle sera enfin débarrassée des chaînes qui la maintiennent prisonnière de sa destinée en cas de succès.

-En admettant que nous possédons les clés qui permettront de la soulager de ses entraves, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas se les procurer plus directement ? En tuant deux ou trois personnes par exemple ?

Minerva McGonagall poussa un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ni le cynisme, ni le sarcasme ne vous mèneront quelque part, miss Granger. En fait, Crystal a répondu à notre appel parce qu'elle a contracté une dette envers nous. Elle a, par le passé, tout perdu. Tout, sans exception, jusqu'au droit de perdre le droit de porter le nom qu'elle a reçu à sa naissance. De plus, sa vie était en grand danger alors nous lui avons présenté une occasion de retrouver un nom voire son nom tout en apprenant à se protéger, à se battre, à survivre. Elle a longuement hésité puis une prophétie a tout précipité et finalement, elle a renoncé à une grande partie de ses principes, à son passé. Elle est partie mais elle a répondu présente à notre appel et dans moins de deux mois son avenir et le notre sera scellé.

-Une prophétie ? Rien que ça ? Pardon je voulais dire encore une ? Car, voyez-vous, j'ai l'impression que tout autour de prédictions avec vous ? Encore une de cette vielle folle, je présume ?

Bien que son discours fût très irrespectueux, personne ne tint rigueur à Hermione pour ses paroles, après tout elle avait perdu un de ses meilleurs amis à cause de la précédente prophétie du professeur Trelawney.

-Il est vrai que c'est Sybille qui nous l'a révélé mais Firenze l'a aussi lu dans les étoiles.

-Et pouvons-nous nous enquérir de ce qui a été déclamé ?

Le professeur de Métamorphose échangea un regard avec son employeur et hésita.

-Je ne sais pas si.....

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires! Moins de personne la savent, plus elle est en sécurité!

* * *

A la grande surprise de tous, ce n'était ni l'infirmière, ni le directeur et ni son adjointe qui avait répondu mais Nymphodora Tonks la métamorphomagus.

Crystal s'était installée sous un saule pleureur sur les bords du lac. Le feuillage de l'arbre la cachait quasiment partiellement ainsi des regards indiscrets des aurors qui patrouillait dans le parc mais aussi des élèves et des réfugiés qui prenaient pour se détendre un petit bol d'air. Elle attendait la fin de la réunion de l'ordre en aiguisant ses lames. Elle sifflotait gaiement en se consacrant à la tache mais elle fut soudainement interrompue.

-Dis, tu peux me chanter une chanson s'il te plait ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait comme on dit par chez nous mais dans ce cas c'était plutôt, aussitôt dit, aussitôt tué. Toutefois, la lame qu'elle tenait s'arrêta net à quelques millimètres du cou de la jeune intruse qui lui avait adressé cette requête assez insolite.

-Non.

Le ton polaire ne sembla pas décourager la petite fille. Elle devait avoir cinq six ans, possédait des cheveux blonds roux et des yeux bleus. On aurait presque pu la comparer à un chérubin si son teint n'était pas si pale.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

La petite baissa la tête et ses épaules commencèrent à trembler.

-Va jouer à la poupée petite !

-Je n'ai plus de poupée.

-Va jouer avec les autres enfants alors !

- Ils ne veulent pas jouer avec moi. Ils sont méchants.

-Et tes parents ?

La fillette émit plusieurs sanglots laissant à Crystal le soin de réaliser qu'elle pleurait. Elle se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant l'enfant, lui releva la tête et essuya ses larmes.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, petite. Je ne suis pas d'une très bonne compagnie pour un enfant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je fais des choses que l'on a pas habituellement le droit de faire.

-Oui mais vous êtes gentille !

Crystal la regarda, abasourdie.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu ne me connais pas !

-Vous avez les yeux bleus.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Ma maman disait toujours que les gens aux yeux bleus sont toujours gentils !

La mercenaire sourit et se rassit juste devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Crystal, et toi ?

-Serena.

-Sais tu que ton nom et le mien veulent dire la même chose ?

Serena fit non de la tête mais une lueur de curiosité s'était allumée dans son regard.

-Serena vient du latin Serenita qui veut dire pureté et le cristal est connu pour sa pureté. Mais, dis moi, pourquoi veux tu que je te chante une chanson ?

Serena s'assit à son tour et sembla hésiter un instant.

- Les autres mamans ne veulent pas me chanter des chansons.

Crystal réfléchit et finit par décider que ça ne la tuerait pas.

- J'accepte mais à une seule condition : tu ne dois en parler à personne ! D'accord ?

Elena acquiesça.

-Voyons....Que je me rappelle...Ah !

_I've Never Been So Certain _

_I've Never Been So Sure_

_We're On The Side Of Angels_

_If We Believe This Love Is Pure_

_Is It So Hard To Trust It_

_'cause We've Been Wrong Before_

_There Comes A Time In Every Life_

_We Find The Heart We're Waiting For_

_After All The Might Have Been_

_The Close And Distant Calls_

_After All The Try Again_

_Don't Be Afraid To Fall_

_We're On The Side Of Angels After All_

_Every Time You Touch Me_

_Don't You Feel It Too_

_The Gentle Hand That's Guiding Us_

_You To Me Me To You_

_After All The Might Have Been_

_The Close And Distant Calls_

_After All The Try Again_

_Don't Be Afraid To Fall_

_We're On The Side Of Angels After All_

_Heaven Only Knows_

_Why This Took So Long_

_But Only Heaven Knows_

_A Love Is Right Or Wrong_

_After All The Might Have Been_

_The Close And Distant Calls_

_After All The Try Again_

_Don't Be Afraid To Fall_

_We're On The Side Of Angels After All_

_On The Side Of Angels_

_On The Side Of Angels After All_

Crystal reprit ses lames et recommença à les polir comme sans plus tenir compte de Serena, comme si elle n'avait jamais été arrêtée.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead___

* * *

-Comment ça, disparue?

Les deux élèves de septième année de Serpentard se regardèrent, gênés. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas grandes choses à se reprocher. Non, ils avaient justes perdues la filleule du professeur le plus abhorré et le plus craint de l'école, l'unique héritière d'une ancienne et puissante famille, Serena Malfoy. Donc, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'avoir peur, aucune.

- Je vous ai choisi parce que je vous croyais plus responsable que la moyenne mais il m'est clair que je me suis trompé !

Depuis la mort de son filleul Draco Malfoy et de sa femme, Severus s'occupait de sa fille dont il était aussi le parrain. La petite ne posait aucun problème mais avec ses cours et les réunion de l'ordre, l'homme ne pouvait pas s'en occupait toute la journée. Alors, il demandait à des élèves de la gardait la plupart du temps. Il préférait éviter de la confier à des réfugiés car peu l'appréciait, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru en la bonne foi de son père.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Serena s'égarait mais d'ordinaire, elle avait le bon sens de se perdre dans le château et non dehors, un jour de tempête. Elle pouvait être n'importe où, aussi bien dans l'ancienne cabane d'Hagrid, paix à son âme, que dans la forêt interdite c'est pourquoi Severus s'inquiétait.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall observaient avec intérêt la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Les personnes auxquelles la fillette avait échappé sursautaient à la moindre ombre dansante des mois après avoir été puni plus que sévèrement par l'ex-death-eater, quelque soit leurs maisons. Les paris auraient déjà commencé à voler si le maître des potions n'était pas si près et en colère.

BOUM !

Les portes du hall s'ouvrirent en grand. Au dehors, l'on n'y voyait pas à cinq pas. La pluie tombait à verse et le vent faisait ployait tous les arbres. Pas étonnant que l'homme s'inquiétait pour sa filleule.

-Refermait les portes, bon sang ! Le hall va être inondé si ça continue !

Les battants étaient presque clos lorsque ceux-ci se rouvrirent, projetant ceux qui avaient essayé de les fermer au sol. Les éléments se déchaînaient à l'extérieur, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Soudain, un bruit régulier recouvra le son de la tempête. La lumière de la foudre montra une ombre se déplacer à une vitesse soutenue vers le château.

Et un étalon monté se jeta dans l'école.

* * *

Chanson 1: On the side of the angels, Leanne Rimes

Traduction.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine

Je n'ai jamais si été sûr

Nous sommes du côté des anges

Si nous croyons que l'amour est pur

C'est si dur de le croire

Parce que nous avons eu tort avant

Il arrive un temps dans chaque vie

Où on trouve le coeur qu'on attendait

Après tout ce qui devait arriver est arrivé

Le près et distant appelle

Après tout les essayons encore

N'est pas peur de tomber

Nous sommes du côté des anges après tout

Chaque fois que tu me touches

Ne le sens tu pas toi aussi

La main douce qui nous guide

Moi à toi et toi à moi

Après tout ce qui devait arriver est arrivé

Le près et distant appelle

Après tout les essayons encore

N'est pas peur de tomber

Nous sommes du côté des anges après tout

Seul le paradis sait

Pourquoi ça à pris autant de temps

Mais seul le paradais sait

Si un amour est bien ou mal

Après tout ce qui devait arriver est arrivé

Le près et distant appelle

Après tout les essayons encore

N'est pas peur de tomber

Nous sommes du côté des anges après tout

Du côté des anges

Du côté des anges après tout

Chanson 2 : Angels, Robbie Williams.

Traduction.

Je m'assois, j'attends  
Un ange envisage-t-il mon destin  
Et est-ce qu'ils connaissent  
Les endroits où nous allons  
Quand nous sommes grisonnants et vieux  
Car on m'a dit  
Que le salut fait déployer leurs ailes  
Alors quand je suis couché dans mon lit  
Les pensées fusent dans ma tête  
Et quand j'ai le sentiment que l'amour est mort  
J'aime des anges à la place  
  
Refrain  
Et à part tout ça elle m'offre la protection  
Beaucoup d'amour et d'affection  
Que j'ai raison ou tort  
Et emporté par la cascade  
Qu'importe où cela me mène  
Je sais que cette vie ne me brisera pas  
Quand je l'appellerai elle ne m'abandonnera pas  
J'aime des anges à la place  
  
Quand je me sens faible  
Et que ma douleur va en sens unique  
Je lève les yeux au ciel  
Et je sais que je serai béni par l'amour à jamais  
Et alors que le sentiment grandi  
Elle respire la chair de mes os  
Et quand l'amour est mort  
J'aime des anges à la place  
  
Refrain (x2)

* * *

Place maintenant aux réponses aux reviews.

Alinemcb54 : Merci, toute petite quelle soit, une review fait toujours plaisir à recevoir !

Gh( )st : l'honnêteté est un trésor en ce bas monde mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire quand tu sentais mal l'identité de Crystal. Sinon, pour le reste, tu as tout compris mais il me faut quand même nuancer tes propos : Severus connaît Crystal ! C'est juste qu'il ne la reconnaît pas ! D'ailleurs ça va le turluppiner et pas qu'un peu !

Alpo : Non, ce n'est malheureusement pas sa fille ! Il faudrait qu'il l'ait eu au moment où lui avait été conçu mais la thèse du voyage dans le passé ou d'une quelconque potion de vieillissement n'est pas non plus l'explication. A propos de Ron, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire. Mort ? Traître ? Disparu ? Crystal ? On verra, on verra.

Tiffany Shin : Hé hé, tu crois que même si c'était le cas je te le dirais ? Non mais ne prend pas cela pour une réponse négative, ni pour une positive d'ailleurs !! La véritable identité de Crystal n'est pas évidente....

Shetane : Comment ils l'ont connue ? Imagine un champ de bataille, des morts à profusion et à cette image superpose celle d'une grotte dans une ancienne forêt, trois personnage encapuchonné, une vieille rebouteuse ou sorcière des marais et des cris d'insupportable douleur. Et la réponse tu la découvriras au cours des prochains chapitres.

Gabrielletrompelamort : Hé non, il en faut plus que tu ne croit pour me tuer ! Désolé d'avoir déçu tes espoirs. !!! J'ai été si longue, c'est parce que j'avais une idée de fics que j'aurais aimé écrire mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mais de cette idée, est née L'Assassin qui me tient vraiment à cœur, autant si non plus que Malédiction. Merci pour ta review.

Dawnay : T'inquiète pas je n'ai absolument pas envie d'arrêter cette fic !! le excellent était peut être de trop par contre ! Je peux te citer des fics excellentes et même plus ! Mais mon travail ne leur arrive même pas à la cheville, Dieu seul sait si les fics en ont une mais bon ! merci du compliment !

Yumi : Bientôt ? Kof Kof j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue. Attention, j'ai dis trop !je sais que j'ai été longue mais j'espère aussi que tu n'as pas oublier mon histoire.

* * *

Merci a ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon second chapitre, alors.....

REVIEW, PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
